Yellow
by falluver
Summary: Look at the stars  Look how they shine for you  And all the things that you do  Yeah they were all yellow
1. Yellow

Kurt had gotten used to the emptiness. The loneliness; the despair. He had gotten used to the gray.

Some mornings he still woke up in a sun-soaked bed, the warmth teasing him into thinking his favorite body was asleep next to him.

But it wasn't. It hadn't been for three months. And knowing that another ninety-one days alone were yet to come killed Kurt.

Maybe it would be more. Kurt didn't know anymore.

The events of that day played back through Kurt's head once more. He wasn't even sure what had started the whole argument.

"_I can't believe you just said that," the boy hissed. "I feel like I don't even know you anymore."_

"_Maybe you don't," Kurt said icily, sitting on the bed, facing away from his lover._

"_What does that mean?" the lover asked hollowly._

_Kurt simply shook his head, afraid to turn and meet those eyes._

"_I'm glad I'm leaving," the lover decided, gathering his bags. "Give you time to figure out what the _hell_ has gone on in your head."_

_The first of a million tears rolled down Kurt's cheek, but he didn't let his boyfriend see. The man he knew so well stood still, patiently. "Go," Kurt breathed. Another tear fell. "Go."_

_He didn't need to turn to see his best friend's face. A twisted expression of shock, pain, and then regret. Kurt flinched as the door of the apartment slammed._

The words exchanged echoed through Kurt's memory every second of everyday.

He wasn't alone, not really. His old friends and family members passed through every hour, just to make sure he was okay. Little did they know, Kurt only needed twenty-five minutes to let go of his life.

Kurt didn't believe in this God or heaven that everyone talked about, but maybe death would be easier. Death had to be less painful than this.

He dragged himself out of bed at 10 AM, only because if he slept any later, Rachel would have a panic attack. He didn't want his friends to worry about him. He was already gone.

New York bustled around him, he knew, but he couldn't seem to convince himself that anybody was left in the world. He didn't feel it. He was alone, in his own, empty world. Nobody else existed.

The TV had been left on overnight- for some reason, Kurt couldn't bring himself to turn it off. He poured himself a cup of coffee, but it had no taste. It had become as bland as the rest of his wasted life.

"An eight-legged cow!" a male news anchor exclaimed.

"An eight-legged cow?" his female partner echoed in disbelief. "Wow, Jim, that is anything but ordinary! In other Extraordinary News, we have this viral video?"

Kurt closed his eyes tight, wishing the anchors would stop sounding so enthusiastic.

"Ah, no, Kate, I haven't," Jim said. "But I've heard of it. It sounds like a great idea."

"Twenty-four-year-old Blaine Anderson-"

It took everything for Kurt to keep from spitting his coffee out. Nobody had spoken that name out loud for what felt like years. He felt as if a raw, healing wound in his heart had been ripped back open. Kurt spun around to face the TV. A picture of his Blaine, sitting on a stool with his guitar, hung in the top right corner of the screen.

"-of New York, New York is the star of Youtube's highest-rated video," Kate finished.

Kurt slammed his mug down on the counter and flew towards the TV, kneeling in front of it.

"Oh really?" Jim asked animatedly.

"Yes," Kate replied with a too-white smile. "Blaine was invited to spend five months in South Africa, to teach a music class to underprivileged children. The day before he left, he got into an argument with his partner, Kurt, and was afraid that their relationship was ruined. Well, you see what Blaine did was, he taped himself and his students singing a love song to Kurt, but didn't tell anybody about it. He hoped that it would become famous enough to possibly reach Kurt, and guess what? It did."

"Let's see this amazing video, shall we?" Jim prompted.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat as the image of Blaine expanded to take up the whole screen.

The video began with Blaine fiddling with the buttons on top of the camera, his face so close to the lens.

"We rolling?" he asked around the bright green guitar pick clenched in his teeth.

"_Ja," _somebody off-screen answered in Afrikaans- Blaine had taught Kurt enough to know the person said "yes."

Blaine nodded once, moving the pick from his teeth to the strings of his guitar. He began to strum at an expert speed, closing his eyes and losing himself immediately in the music. Kurt memorized everything about the scene: Blaine's unruly, dark curls, his stubble from going a few days without shaving, his thick lashes, his sun-tanned skin, the muscles in his arms, his simple V-neck tee, his ever-present pair of pink sunglasses hanging from his collar. Everything.

And electric guitar and set of drums joined in from somewhere behind the white curtain back drop. The trio sped up, and then decreased to barely a sound as Blaine began to sing.

"_Look at the stars_

_Look how the shine for you_

_And everything you do_

_Yeah they were all Yellow_

_I came along_

_I wrote a song for you_

_And all the things you do_

_And it was called Yellow_

_So then I took my turn_

_Oh what a thing to have done_

_And it was all Yellow"_

Blaine, the electric guitar, and the drums reached a crescendo. At the peak, the curtains rose and Blaine stood, still strumming. As the camera zoomed out, a choir of middle school children in school uniforms came into view, singing perfectly harmonized "ah"s and "ooh"s. Blaine looked at the camera, looking to be pleading to Kurt for forgiveness. Kurt didn't even notice that he began to cry.

"_Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones_

_In to something beautiful_

_You know, you know I love you so_

_You know I love you so"_

The young guitarist came into view, slamming out a flawless solo. Blaine and the choir clapped and smiled. Kurt laughed through his tears, knowing by the glint in Blaine's eyes how much he loved those kids.

"_I swam across_

_I jumped across for you_

_Oh what a thing to do_

'_Cause you were all Yellow_

_I drew a line, I drew a line for you_

_Oh, what a thing to do_

_And it was all Yellow"_

The choir began to sing again. Blaine looked into to the camera lens, right at Kurt.

"_Just skin, oh yeah your kin and bones_

_Turn in to something beautiful_

_You know, you know I'd bleed myself dry_

_You know I'd bleed myself dry"_

The young guitarist broke into an identical solo. The kids laughed and swayed to the beat. At the beginning of the next stanza, the children in the choir all held up shiny, golden stars and waved them from side to side.

"_It's true,_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for…_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine…_

_Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

_And all the things that you do"_

As the song drew to a close, proud, bright smiles grew on the kids' faces. An audience of parents and teachers unseen by the camera burst into applause. Blaine and his students bowed. "That was amazing, guys!" he praised, meaning it.

Blaine stepped closer to the camera, and Kurt could feel his gazing into his soul. "I'm sorry, Kurt," he said softly. "And I love you more than anything else in the world. I'll be home soon, honey." He pressed his rainbow-painted fingers to his lips and blew a kiss to Kurt. "I love you," he repeated before the video ended.

Kurt smiled for the first time in a long time, his cheeks soaked from tears of happiness. "I love you too, Blaine," Kurt whispered, knowing he's be able to say it again to his face in no time.

END


	2. Mockingbird

Kurt turned the key, unlocking the front door of his apartment. "Blaine?" He stepped inside and dropped his bag and keys on the floor. "Blaine, are you here?"

The dreaded two months had passed since Blaine's _Yellow_video had rose to popularity high enough for the news. The hits had had come less and less, until there were only about eight watches a day. Viewers loved Blaine, but they would never feel exactly the same way about him as Kurt did. He was supposed to came back today, and Kurt couldn't wait any longer.

"Blaine?"

Kurt tiptoed into the living room. Immediately he saw the signs that Blaine had been in: the suitcases by the bedroom doorway, the jacket thrown over the couch, the TV muted on VH1. But most of all, Kurt saw the brass bird cage on the middle of his carpet.

Kurt took a few steps closer. A small, but very familiar-looking yellow bird flitted around behind the bars excitedly. The edge of the cage was engraved with "Pavarottie II."

"A gift, from our little friends in Africa."

Kurt gasped and spun around. Blaine was standing in the doorway of the bedroom, smirking.

"Why'd you get this?" Kurt asked, gesturing to the canary. "You know it'd only make me sad."

Blaine shrugged, taking a casual step towards Kurt. "I thought it'd bring back happy memories. Plus, it gave me a good excuse to do this." He opened the cage door and let Pav II hop onto his finger. With a steady, smooth movement, Blaine moved the bird to his shoulder and it stayed there as he got down on one knee.

"Uh, Blaine? What are you doing?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Making up for what happened before, he said simply, taking Kurt's hand.

"I think the video covered that-"

"Kurt Elisabeth Hummel."

"Oh my God," Kurt muttered, starting to cry.

"I love you more than anything else in the world," Blaine continued, grinning at Kurt's surprise. "And five months inAfrica, not knowing if we were still together, let me know that I- I just can't live with out you. So tell me." He cocked his head towards the canary. "Will you marry us?"

"God." Kurt laughed at the tears streaming down his face. "Yes."

Blaine hopped up, forgetting about the bird. Pav II fluttered back into the cage fearfully. "Really?"

Kurt sniffed a laugh. "Duh," he choked.

Blaine beamed and pressed his lips against Kurt's hungrily. Kurt sighed into the kiss, shocked that he had gotten even happier than he was after he saw Blaine's video. But he did.

"So... I'm thinking you forgave me?" Blaine chuckled.

"Do you even need to ask?" Kurt giggled, blushing.

Blaine pulled Kurt to his chest. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Kurt agreed, starting to cry again.

Blaine began to sing to himself and Kurt, something he had done many times over the years.

_"I was singing alone when the mockingbird came to me  
>Perched on my windowsill and hummed along quietly<br>But before long she was singing along and she said  
>Yeah she said"<em>

Kurt sang the next verse, knowing the words by heart.

_"I've been waiting so long for these words to come out  
>It's practically all I've been thinking about<br>So thank you for finding the words I couldn't find on my own  
>Now I'm not alone."<em>

TBC


	3. I Can't Help Falling in Love

"Never in my life have I seen a better-matched couple," Rachel Berry said into the microphone, smiling demurely at the happy couple. "They really are perfect for eachother. And... well, of all of us, they have the coolest couple name."

"Klaine!" Puck whooped from his seat next to Lauren, causing the audience to laugh.

"Even a year ago," Rachel continued after a playful glare at the other Hot Jew. "They... ran into... trouble. Blaine was away, and neither of them were sure if they were still together; if the other still loved them." She smirked at the darker-haired groom. "Well, we all know that Blaine is such a romantic. He just had to come up with this iamazing/i idea to serenade Kurt on a video, and let it go viral, so Kurt could see it. It's like, even the act of him apologizing was swoon-worthy." Blaine blushed, hiding his head bashfully. Kurt pat his hand, grinning. "It was so adorable. Then when Blaine got home, he proposed. It couldn't have been more perfect."

She held up her glass of champagne, and the guests did the same. "So here's to the best couple ever," she giggled. "I wish them all the happiness in the world, and a lifelong marriage. To Kurt and Blaine."

"To Kurt and Blaine," the audience repeated, clinking their glasses and drinking to the new couple.

Rachel strode across the platform back to her seat at the head table. On her way, she discreetly handed the microphone to Blaine. Kurt raised his eyebrows as Blaine got up, walked across, and sat down at the grand piano. He clicked the mike into the holder, and then turned to look at Kurt. "It's been awhile since I've properly sang you a song," he said seriously. "I thought this would be a good time to fix that."

Kurt cocked his head, but Blaine didn't say anything else. He began to play the piano, his fingers moving gracefully and easily across the keys. Blaine looked back up at Kurt, his beautiful eyes wide. He began to sing, his lips pressed to the microphone.

i"Wise men say only fools rush in  
>But I can't help falling in love with you<p>

Shall I stay  
>Would it be a sin<br>If I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
>Darling so it goes<br>Some things are meant to be  
>Take my hand, take my whole life too<br>For I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
>Darling so it goes<br>Some things are meant to be  
>Take my hand, take my whole life too<br>For I can't help falling in love with you  
>For I can't help falling in love with you"i

Blaine's hands lifted from the piano. The silence hung in the air for a moment as the wedding guests marveled at the beauty of Blaine's song. The boy looked up from the keys, and at the same moment, the audience erupted into an applause. Blaine slowly glanced over at Kurt, whose eyes were filled with tears. They both got up and met halfway across the stage. A few of the couple's more devious friends rang their little bells, but they didn't need to. Kurt hurriedly pressed his lips to Blaine's. Santana whistled jokingly. The boys broke this kiss and hugged.

"Why do all of your damn songs need to make me cry?" Kurt murmured.

"It's a gift," Blaine chuckled. "You can pretend you mind, but you aren't fooling me."

Kurt sighed, holding his husband even closer as the guests continued to clap. "I love you."

"I love you too."

END


End file.
